


tangled up on tongues

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which philip gives lukas a hickey





	

While he was growing up, Lukas heard quite a bit about kissing. From his guy friends when they’d been able to plant one on a girl in middle school. From songs, and movies, and tv shows. He even had a few kisses of his own.

His kisses never lived up to the expectations. There were never fireworks, or explosions, or even passion. There was just chapped and cold lips, and Lukas trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

At least, that’s how it was until he met Philip.

Because the first time he kissed him in the cabin was exactly how people described it. But it was more than fireworks.

It was tectonic plates halting in their shaking, falling into place. It was meteor showers and the sky splitting apart. It was every other kiss he’d ever had being proven _wrong_.

It was Philip, kissing him back.

He really likes kissing Philip. He likes the way Philip’s hair feels when he runs his hands through it, and the way Philip’s hands settle on his waist, dipping beneath his shirt. He likes the feel of his mouth against Lukas’.

Sometimes, they’ll just be sitting somewhere, not talking, or talking, and Lukas has to kiss him _right then_.

Right now is one of those times. Philip is sitting against the tree, Lukas beside him, both with textbooks on their laps. Lukas sets his aside, and takes Philip’s, tossing it on top of the other.

Philip looks over at him, lips curling up into an amused smile; He doesn’t seem all that upset about being pulled out of his study session.

“What?” He asks.

Lukas just grins, and takes Philip’s face in his hands, pressing his lips to his. Philip smiles against his mouth, leaning towards him. He shifts up in order to kiss him better, one hand on Lukas’ leg.

They’ve gotten quite good at this after all this time. There isn’t any clacking of teeth or painful knocking of noses.

Lukas wonders if Philip can hear his heart pounding in his chest. He thinks he probably can, due to the fact that that same smile is still on his lips.

Lukas’ hands move to Philip’s side, and he angles his head, ducking further toward him, never breaking from his lips. In the way of help, Philip gets up, and swings a leg over Lukas, settling on his lap. They break apart for a minute, catching their breath. They don’t say anything, but they’re both grinning.

“So graceful, Shea.” Lukas says. Philip shakes his head, leaning back in.

“Shut up.” He says, a half second before he presses his lips to Lukas’.

His lips part against Lukas’, and Philip takes Lukas’ bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly. Luka’s fingers tighten around the fabric of Philip’s shirt, and Philip notices. He pulls back, trailing a line of kisses up to his cheekbone, down the curve of his jaw, moving onto his neck. Lukas closes his eyes, breath catching. He tips his head back, giving Philip more access.

Nudging his shirt down with his hand, Philip focuses on his neck. He takes the skin just above Lukas’ collarbone between his lips, sucking as carefully as he can. When Lukas doesn’t wince or pull away, he does it again, in the same spot.

When Lukas can’t take it anymore, he drags Philip’s lips back up to his, and kisses him until he can’t breathe.

It’s starting to get dark when they break apart. Lukas catches his breath, shaking his head at Philip.

“Gonna tell me I’m amazing?” Philip asks, climbing off of Lukas, grinning.

“Now I’m not.” Lukas says, reaching out a hand. Philip takes it, and tugs him up. Lukas bends down and grabs the books, handing one to Philip.

“It’s cool. I already know.”

“Cocky much?”

Philip snorts, gaze falling to Lukas’ neck. His brows arch, and a mischevious smile tugs on his lips.

“What?” Lukas asks. Philip shakes his head, turning toward the house.

“You staying for dinner?” He calls back as he walks back to Gabe and Helen’s. Lukas follows, jogging to walk beside him.

“Did Helen cook?” Lukas asks tentatively. Philip laughs, and shakes his head.

“No.”

“Then yes.”

“Okay.” Philip says, that same smile on his face.

Lukas doesn’t figure out the reason for the look on Philip’s face until after dinner, when he’s washing his hands in the bathroom.

After a second, it hits him that he sat through an entire dinner with a giant purple bruise on his neck.

Which, he realizes, explains the looks between Gabe and Helen throughout the meal, too.


End file.
